jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Uragirimono no Requiem
]] |title = Uragirimono no Requiem |image = |artist = Daisuke Hasegawa Lyrics: |date = March 27, 2019http://jojo-animation.com/music/2019/01/bm01.php |use = Golden Wind Episodes 22 - TBA |storyboard = |director = |execanidirector = |anidirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = In-Between Animation Director ---- |motion = |3dcg = |design = |coldesign = |direction = |finish = |previous = Fighting Gold |next = TBA |exedirector = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the second opening theme song of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind and the ninth overall opening theme of the series' TV anime adaptation. It is performed by Daisuke Hasegawa, with lyrics by Shoko Fujibayashi and composition/arrangement by Yugo Kanno; a version of the song with English lyrics will also be on the single, with lyrics translated by Karen Aoki. The single will be released in Japan on March 27, 2019. The English edition was made available for early streaming on March 15, 2019.https://open.spotify.com/album/3oMl944GjCeFlh01vEVi7N Opening Animation The animation opens on a shot of a closed window, followed by an underling kissing his master's hand and then a scenery of Venice in which the title fades in. The camera then rapidly zooms into the title, transitioning into many recollections of the adventure so far, beginning with Giorno facing Polpo in his cell with his lighter and Black Sabbath besides him. The camera zooms into one of the paintings and features Leone Abbacchio and Moody Blues facing Soft Machine. Then inside Abbacchio's eye, Guido Mista faces off Sale and Kraft Work. The scene fades into the clash between Narancia and Formaggio, then Pannacotta Fugo encountering Illuso and Man in the Mirror inside of a mirror, then Pesci hooking Prosciutto as Bruno Bucciarati drags him out of a speeding train, Giorno Giovanna fighting Baby Face and Melone, and Giorno again holding the wounded Mista with Ghiaccio in White Album at the foreground. The camera then focuses on Giorno's determined face. The animation cuts to a scene of Bucciarati in the elevator with the level indicator translucent in the center of the frame. Bruno sees Trish Una's cut hand and yells in shock as the fades into a wide shot of the belfry seen from the clouds. We then see a leg shot of Team Bucciarati going toward the boat to openly rebel against the gang, leaving Fugo behind. On top of an abstract 3D rendered background, Bruno demonstrates Sticky Fingers' prowess, which then is replaced with Giorno posing with Gold Experience before Abbacchio appears from the background in police clothes, drawing a gun before turning into his current self and summoning Moody Blues. Narancia appears and leads shot from Aerosmith before Mista appears to shoot, Sex Pistols riding the bullets, and then Trish summons her Stand Spice Girl, which begins to throw several punches. Trish's face then closes to occupy the whole screen before she falls away, revealing the whole team falling from the sky while posing. Vinegar Doppio appears, seeing a vision of Risotto Nero in his hair before heeding a call from the Boss. The camera zooms into his eye to reveal a scenery of Sardinia turning upside down and fading into shadows. A man's hand is shown bleeding drops of blood, the drops staining the ground until time is erased and more traces of blood appear. The unseen Boss then appears, summoning King Crimson to clash against Giorno and Gold Experience which launches a flurry of punches. One of the Arrows is seen rotating in the sky, before the animation cuts to Giorno kneeling in the middle of a thick cloud, holding the arrow high in the air while summoning Gold Experience before putting it down. The camera then focuses on Giorno and Gold Experience's face as their are engulfed in a bright golden light. The arrow falls down into a red jewel, before several shots flash in rapid succession: the word "JoJo's" in front of a ladybug background, "Bizarre Adventure" framed in an elaborate frame with a checkered background, "Golden Wind" in a field of pink flowers. The opening animation ends on a zooming out shot of the show title in a blue and slightly cloudy sky. Lyrics TBA English Version Lyrics are not official and may be incorrect. They are subject to change at any time. Tracklist #'Uragirimono no Requiem' #'Uragirimono no Requiem' (Instrumental version) #'Uragirimono no Requiem' (English version) References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song Category:Album